


A che ora è la fine del mondo?

by Chu_1



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine vuole solo innamorarsi e Kurt vuole solo tornare a casa, ma è la fine del mondo e cosa può spingere qualcuno a mollare tutto per uno sconosciuto? </p><p>(AU blandamente ispirato al film <a href="http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cercasi_amore_per_la_fine_del_mondo">Cercasi amore per la fine del mondo</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A che ora è la fine del mondo?

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** Chu  
>  **Titolo:** A che ora è la fine del mondo?  
>  **Personaggi:** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel (minori: Sebastian Smythe, Burt Hummel)  
>  **Pairing:** Klaine  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo/sentimentale/romantico  
>  **Sommario:** Blaine vuole solo innamorarsi e Kurt vuole solo tornare a casa, ma è la fine del mondo e cosa può spingere qualcuno a mollare tutto per uno sconosciuto? AU blandamente ispirato al film [Cercasi amore per la fine del mondo](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cercasi_amore_per_la_fine_del_mondo).  
>  **Warning/Avvisi:** VALANGHE di angst; AU; estinzione di massa (LOL)  
>  **Note:** la fanfic partecipa al [Glee Big Bang 2014](https://www.facebook.com/gleebigbangitalia?fref=ts) (tenete d'occhio la pagina, per poter leggere i lavori già postati e che verranno postati dopo di me: c'è roba bella :D) organizzato da ALanna e Flan - inutile dire che le ringrazio per aver avuto questa meravigliosa idea, che mi ha permesso di salutare una serie che, nel bene o nel male, è stata al centro della mia vita da fangirl durante gli ultimi anni. Grazie di cuore <3  
>  Venendo alla fanfic in se per se: questa storia è un ripiego. L’idea iniziale era di scrivere una storia sempre ispirata al film [Cercasi amore per la fine del mondo](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cercasi_amore_per_la_fine_del_mondo), ma totalmente diversa; tanto per dirne una, doveva esserci molto meno angst e molta più _comedy_ , ma per ragioni di tempo e RL che si è messa di mezzo non ho potuto scriverla. Quindi, ecco il ripiego, che ovviamente non mi soddisferà mai perché non è come la volevo, ma che tutto sommato ha quasi tutto ciò che in fondo in fondo sarebbe stato nell’altra fanfic, se l’avessi scritta. Mi lascio comunque aperta la possibilità di scriverla in futuro e chissene frega se verranno due storie uguali: sarà comunque un esercizio di scrittura, oh.  
> Detto ciò, ribadisco se non fosse chiaro: “la fine del mondo” non è un modo dire, in questa storia c’è davvero un asteroide che sta per schiantarsi sulla terra, quindi, ehi, estinzione di massa. Il che vuol dire **morte di tutti i personaggi** XD (cioè, io in realtà non ho detto che muoiono, quindi nella mia testa ha tutto un headcanon dove si salvano solo perché _io voglio_ e basta, capito? Ma ai fini della trama è un’informazione totalmente superflua.)  
>  **Ulteriori note:** le frasi asteriscate sono citazioni dirette dal film “Cercasi amore per la fine del mondo”, mentre quella col doppio asterisco viene da “Elizabethtown”. Il titolo è quello di una canzone di Ligabue (che è il remake di una canzone degli R.E.M. XD)  
>  Infine: un grazie enorme come un asteroide killer al mio Tessoro, madrina e beta di questa storia. Senza di lei non sarei riuscita a fare niente, perché s'è sorbita tutti i miei pignistei, i miei "è brutta e orribile", i miei "non ce la farò mai", dimostrando una pazienza infinita. Grazie, Tesso', non avrei saputo cecarmi un occhio senza di te! <3  
> E dunque... buona fine del mondo :)

**A che ora è la fine del mondo?**

_Forse non si desiderava tanto essere amati, quanto essere capiti._

_(1984, George Orwell)_

 

Innamorarsi, in via teorica, è una cosa facile, basta seguire poche, semplici mosse: incontri una persona, la conosci e, se ti piace e tutti i pezzi s’incastrano in modo da farti sentire quel tremito di paura e affetto nel cuore, allora è fatta, sei innamorato.

Il problema di Blaine era che innamorarsi a poche settimane dalla fine del mondo non era affatto una cosa facile. Le persone non volevano buttarsi in relazioni che non avevano futuro (in generale era una cosa che non accadeva nemmeno prima, ma adesso… beh, adesso, visto che il futuro non esisteva in ogni caso, succedeva ancor meno) e quindi si vendevano per poche ore, come se l’importante non fosse l’intensità dell’amore, ma la quantità e la qualità di orgasmi che una persona riusciva a collezionare prima di morire.

La sua collezione era misera.

Sebastian, che era uno di quelli che aveva iniziato la sua raccolta ancora prima che s’iniziasse a parlare dell’asteroide come di un piccolo, innocuo meteorite di passaggio, e che era anche un caro amico, gli aveva detto e ripetuto che il suo problema era proprio quello di andare in giro a cercare d’innamorarsi, che l’amore _succede_ e che non lo puoi costringere ad accadere perché hai paura di morire solo.

Era facile per lui parlare, con la sua ricca collezione ed il fatto che l’amore davvero non gli interessava; Blaine era, per dirlo nell’affettuose e rassegnate parole di sua madre, innamorato dell’amore.

Nelle sue relazioni precedenti – poche, ma, sperava, buone – aveva sempre dato tutto se stesso, cercando di mostrare sempre i suoi lati migliori, di accontentare il partner in ogni richiesta, ricoprendolo di amore e gesti romantici, perché non conosceva altro modo d’amare che quello.

Ancora una volta Sebastian, che oltre ad essere un gran collezionista d’orgasmi e un caro amico era anche la voce cinica della sua coscienza, gli aveva detto di stare attento.

“Le persone come me approfittano delle persone come te ed è una cosa inevitabile,” aveva affermato con voce bassa e severa, lo sguardo preoccupato che celava a malapena mentre gli offriva una scatola di fazzoletti dopo una relazione finita male dopo solo poche settimane. “E non lo facciamo nemmeno intenzionalmente, perché è una cosa di natura tanto quanto la morte della stupida gazzella. Solo che quello lì è uno stronzo e tu adesso la smetti di piangere perché non merita le tue lacrime!”

Blaine sapeva già da allora che Sebastian e sua madre erano preoccupati per il suo modo di fare, che l’avrebbero voluto più guardingo, più attento a proteggere il suo cuore che aveva così tanto amore da dare che strabordava; sapeva che avevano ragione a chiamarlo _melenso_ e _sognatore_ – che poi volevano dire la stessa cosa, ma in maniera diversa -, ma non poteva farci niente. E forse, in fondo in fondo, non voleva nemmeno.

Ciò che voleva, invece, era quell’amore intenso e disperato che vedeva nei film, che sentiva nella musica, che leggeva nei libri; e quale scenario migliore se non la fine del mondo per un amore come quello?

Ed ecco, vedete, il problema era esattamente che la fine del mondo non creava grosse occasioni per trovare quell’amore. Quindi era per questo che Blaine, a due settimane dall’impatto di Rachele – il tristemente famoso asteroide – aveva smesso di cercare, o come l’aveva messa Sebastian, di forzare le cose a succedere.

***

Ovviamente non trovò l’amore miracolosamente dopo aver perso le speranze, perché quello succede solo nelle commedie romantiche. O forse sì, fu esattamente quello che trovò.

Di sicuro, però, trovò un ragazzo in lacrime fuori dalla sua finestra, raggomitolato sulla scala antincendio e avvolto in un maglione rosso troppo grande.

***

Kurt si era sempre ritenuto una persona puntuale e precisa; suo padre non aveva mai dovuto preoccuparsi che facesse qualcosa di sciocco che lo mettesse in pericolo o che gli facesse mancare appuntamenti importanti – Kurt aveva imparato la lezione dopo la terribile settimana durante la quale aveva temuto di perdere suo padre.

Era un ragazzo responsabile, glielo dicevano tutti – a volte con una punta di biasimo che lo faceva sentire così tanto _vecchio_ rispetto ai suoi amici.

Quindi non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi di come, proprio quel giorno, avesse deciso di diventare uno stupido irresponsabile ritardatario. L’ultimo volo per l’Ohio era partito da appena dieci minuti e lui fissava la strada sotto casa sua con espressione inebetita, incapace di reagire davanti a quell’ironico e tragico gioco della sorte: lui che aveva solitamente un sonno così leggero che bastava il minimo rumore per farlo drizzare a sedere sul letto, quella mattina che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non aveva sentito la sveglia.

Semplice e banale, come la maggior parte delle sfortune che gli erano capitate lungo il corso della sua breve e tragicomica vita.

Aveva tentennato fino a quel momento prima di decidersi a tornare a casa, perché tornare voleva dire iniziare a dire addio a quella vita che stava finendo, e lui era ferocemente attaccato ad essa, nonostante gli avesse dato più bastonate che gioie. Significava guardare suo padre e vedere nel suo sguardo una specie di rimpianto, come se non avesse fatto abbastanza per mettere al sicuro suo figlio da quell’asteroide; lo sentiva nella sua voce ogni volta che riuscivano a sentirsi – i telefoni funzionavano sempre meno bene, che fossero fissi o cellulari -, quella nota di sottofondo che gli diceva chiaramente _figlio, sono distrutto all’idea che tu non possa vivere tutta la tua vita_.

Era un pensiero che Kurt evitava sin da quando la missione per distruggere l’asteroide o deviarne il corso era fallita, lasciando il genere umano a fare i conti con un presente che non aveva altro che un futuro di poche settimane. Kurt sapeva di non aver avuto abbastanza cose buone da quella vita che gli stava per essere tolta, non aveva vissuto tutto quello che voleva e, nonostante si rendesse conto che le cose che voleva erano tante e spesso grandi, riteneva che almeno una di quelle cose gli fosse dovuta.

Non aveva tempo per una carriera brillante – _Vouge.com_ , che era stato il suo punto fermo e la sua fonte di gioia e sangue amaro per così tanti anni, era ancora lì, ma non poteva dargli altro che quello che già aveva -, non aveva tempo di trovare l’amore, quello vero, quello che l’avrebbe fatto tremare dalla punta dei capelli fino alle dita dei piedi, ma voleva _qualcosa_.

E, in quel momento, quando si rese conto che non aveva modo di tornare a casa, dalla sua famiglia, voleva, più di ogni altra cosa, l’abbraccio rassicurante di suo padre.

***

Si chiamava Kurt, abitava al piano sopra il suo ed era rimasto chiuso fuori. Blaine non indagò oltre, perché di quei tempi quelle piccole cose erano una scusa per poter piangere liberamente, senza doversi per forza ricordare che la fine del mondo era vicina: le piccole sciocchezze quotidiane che facevano arrabbiare o piangere servivano da valvole di sfogo.

Lo accolse in casa sua senza nemmeno domandarsi se fosse pericoloso – forse fu un ragionamento incauto, ma nessuno con occhi così rossi e limpidi poteva davvero essere un pericolo; e magari era l’aspetto ad ingannarlo, perché Kurt gli sembrava innocuo come un gattino abbandonato in una scatola di cartone, con il pelo arruffato e gli occhi pietosi.

C’era qualcosa in quell’immagine che in qualche modo era tremendamente appropriata per il ragazzo che aveva fatto accomodare sul suo divano, avvolgendolo nella sua coperta più calda ed offrendogli la più grossa tazza di tè che avesse in casa.

Kurt gli regalò un sorriso traballante e poi gli spiegò che non stava piangendo perché era rimasto chiuso fuori casa – non piangono mai quello. Gli disse che aveva perso l’ultimo volo che gli avrebbe permesso di tornare a casa da suo padre e che era stato per pura stupidità, che ora non sapeva come tornare da lui e che probabilmente sarebbe morto senza rivederlo mai più.

Blaine lo lasciò sfogare, sedendosi di fronte a lui e guardandolo mentre piangeva e si stringeva la testa fra le mani e tremava e s’infilava le dita fra i capelli e tirava; avrebbe voluto fare di più che offrirgli ciò che aveva e ascoltarlo, ma  non poteva.

Quindi, quando Kurt si addormentò sul divano, stremato dalle troppe lacrime, Blaine lo lasciò lì, osservandolo con una sorta di malinconia nervosa al pensiero dei suoi propri genitori lontani – era stato lui a convincerli a partire per quel viaggio in Europa che sognavano da tutta la vita e, nonostante si fossero già debitamente salutati, ne sentiva la mancanza più forte che mai in quella circostanza.

***

La mattina dopo, al posto di Kurt, trovò la coperta piegata e sul tavolino un vassoio con un muffin al cioccolato ed un bigliettino che diceva solo _grazie_ e _scusa_.

Lui lasciò il vassoio fuori dalla sua porta quella sera, accompagnandolo ad un biglietto che diceva _prego_ e _il muffin era delizioso_.

Quando il mattino dopo trovò il vassoio sostituito da un ennesimo bigliettino con una faccina sorridente gli sembrò che il sole brillasse un po’ più forte.

***

Il biglietto di Blaine – che nella sua mente aveva ribattezzato con il nome di Angelo Salvatore – lo aveva fatto sorridere e così gli aveva lasciato quel sorriso su un post-it.

Gli eventi del giorno precedente erano… fumosi e confusi, soprattutto nell’ultima parte, quando doveva essersi addormentato mentre piangeva ancora per la sua stupidità. Blaine però era stato inaspettato e sorprendentemente gentile: l’aveva accolto in casa sua quando Kurt, già di suo poco fiducioso nei confronti del prossimo, era certo che nessuno in quel momento l’avrebbe fatto, gli aveva prestato orecchio mentre si lamentava delle sue sciagure e una spalla (figurativa, anche in questo Blaine era stato fin troppo cortese, restando seduto per tutto il tempo sulla poltrona, avvicinandosi a lui solo quando doveva porgergli un fazzoletto o dargli una nuova tazza di tè) su cui piangere. L’aveva fatto sentire al sicuro, il che era assurdo perché per quel che Kurt poteva saperne, sotto l’aria da bravo ragazzo, poteva benissimo nascondersi uno scellerato pluriomicida, eppure… Eppure Kurt si era addormentato sul suo divano con l’abbandono di un bambino, di una piccola creatura ferita, raccolta da terra e curata con pazienza.

Forse Blaine non era un angelo salvatore, ma Kurt era certo che fosse una persona estremamente buona e che era stata quella sua bontà, quella che aveva intravisto negli occhi larghi che l’avevano guardato per tutto il tempo con attenzione ed empatia, quella che aveva indovinato sui sorrisi rari ma sinceri che Blaine gli aveva regalato per rassicurarlo, a farlo sentire sicuro abbastanza da potersi abbandonare al sonno.

***

Per due giorni Blaine continuò la sua vita come al solito: aveva ancora il suo lavoro – grazie al cielo – ed i suoi amici. Ogni tanto, però, guardava fuori dalla finestra, perché non si sa mai, e la sera, quando si stendeva sul suo letto, fissava il soffitto come se, guardandolo abbastanza a lungo, potesse attraversare lo strato di cemento e vedere che cosa accadeva nell’appartamento di sopra.

Il pensiero che Kurt fosse di nuovo ridotto in lacrime gli toccava qualcosa nel petto, quella sorta di potente empatia per il prossimo che tutti gli rimproveravano, ma che lui riteneva preziosa per se stesso e per le persone che amava.

***

Il terzo giorno salì le scale oltre il suo pianerottolo per la prima volta da quando abitava in quell’immobile. Gli sembrò una cosa bizzarra e straniante per tutta la breve durata della salita, come se quelle fossero scale magiche pronte a portarlo in un altro universo. Quando si ritrovò davanti la porta di casa di Kurt si sentì un po’ come se fosse davvero in un altro universo, uno in cui non era strano bussare alla porta di un semi-sconosciuto per chiedergli come stava e se voleva uscire con lui.

Kurt stavolta non indossava un maglione di almeno una taglia più grande, ma una felpa blu; aveva il cappuccio sulla testa e quel particolare, insieme all’espressione sorpresa nel trovarsi Blaine davanti, solleticò qualcosa sotto il suo sterno, come se qualcosa gli avesse improvvisamente riempito il cuore.

“Blaine,” sussurrò Kurt, la sorpresa che lasciava il posto ad una sorta d’infantile delizia.

C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome che gli fece sorridere un sorriso ancora più largo e sicuramente più genuino di quello nervoso che si era messo sulle labbra prima che l’altro aprisse la porta.

“Come stai?” gli chiese e Kurt si rabbuiò immediatamente, facendolo pentire della sua domanda. “Okay, domanda sbagliata, scusami. Per farmi perdonare… uhm, ti va di uscire?”

Kurt strabuzzò gli occhi, osservandolo perplesso. “… Per farti perdonare?” domandò incerto, gli occhi larghi di confusione.

“Uh, no,” rispose lui, passandosi una mano sulla nuca, imbarazzato dall’incomprensione. “Ero venuto qui per sapere come stavi e per invitarti ad uscire… Ho pensato che… Insomma, che magari non hai voglia di stare da solo, oppure. Oppure magari sei esattamente quel genere di persona che preferisce stare da sola, ma non c’è niente di male in questo, eh, sia chiaro… Volevo solo… sapere come stai. Ecco.”

Si vergognò debitamente e profondamente per quel fiume di parole indesiderate; di solito riusciva ad essere molto più controllato e soprattutto educato con gli sconosciuti, ma Kurt… Kurt aveva una situazione complicata ed era triste – anche se non ne avesse avuta prova con tutte le lacrime che aveva versato il giorno prima, gli bastava guardarlo negli occhi, per vedere _quanto_ fosse abbattuto da quella situazione -, ed era tremendamente nervoso all’idea di sbagliare a dire e fare qualcosa con lui. Gli sembrava così fragile e delicato che al primo alito di vento sarebbe volato via, frantumandosi.

Quando però ritrovò il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo vide che Kurt gli sorrideva – esitante, perché anche lui avvertiva quella sorta di stranezza nell’avere a che fare con uno sconosciuto (ma non uno qualsiasi: uno che aveva condiviso con lui un brutto momento).

“Grazie,” gli disse e forse sarebbe bastato quello, ma Blaine si sentì ancora meglio quando aggiunse: “Okay.”

***

Kurt aveva promesso a Rachel e Santana che sarebbe stato attento: che non avrebbe dato fuoco alla casa – e quella era una cosa che era successa _una_ volta sola ed era comunque stata colpa di Rachel -, che non avrebbe aperto la porta senza prima accertarsi di chi ci fosse dall’altra parte, che sarebbe stato responsabile e attento alla sua persona. Che non avrebbe fatto sciocchezze come seguire un mezzo sconosciuto, insomma.

Che era quello che aveva fatto quando Blaine lo aveva invitato ad uscire.

Poteva quasi sentire le voci di Rachel e Santana urlargli che era un incosciente e che non importava quanto Blaine fosse adorabile (e paziente e gentile e attraente), poteva ancora nascondere un serial killer sotto quell’aria da bravo ragazzo.

Ma Kurt era stato attento tutta la vita: aveva evitato persone solo perché non apprezzava il loro modo di vestire ed era stato generalmente più responsabile del ventenne medio. Molto più responsabile. Una piccola follia, che era sicuro non fosse poi una follia, non avrebbe cambiato niente e per una sera voleva essere esattamente l’incosciente che non era mai stato, nemmeno appena approdato a New York.

***

Uscire con Blaine era in realtà uscire con Blaine ed i suoi amici. Kurt non amava trovarsi in situazioni così tanto fuori dal suo terreno sicuro, non amava non conoscere nessuno, ma furono tutti molto cordiali e ben presto Kurt dimenticò di essere un estraneo nel gruppo e riuscì a godersi la serata in uno dei pochi bar che continuavano a restare aperti nonostante la situazione.

Forse ad aiutarlo a sentirsi a suo agio fu anche il fatto che Blaine non lo lasciò solo nemmeno per un attimo.

***

Dopo due birre – non aveva mai retto bene l’alcool, il che era molto esilarante per i suoi amici e decisamente umiliante per lui medesimo – Blaine si rese conto che gli piaceva da morire il modo in cui Kurt rideva. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che l’aveva visto piangere così a lungo la prima volta che si erano visti; forse perché, quando non piangeva, gli dava l’impressione d’essere una persona estremamente controllata ed il suo modo di ridere – quando rideva _sul serio_ – non aveva niente di controllato; forse perché il suo viso cambiava e si faceva tutto grinze e linee d’espressione e c’era qualcosa di fanciullesco nel modo in cui non gli importava, in cui si lasciava andare e veniva scosso dalle risate senza trattenersi.

Blaine non era un buon giudice quand’era brillo e probabilmente a parlare era solo l’alcool, ma quando Kurt rideva lui non riusciva a fare a meno di ridere a sua volta: era bello che quella persona, così abbattuta e depressa, riuscisse ancora a ridere in quel modo onesto e spensierato. Ed era bello che fosse anche un po’ merito suo.

***

Il resto della serata corse velocemente via e ben presto Kurt e Blaine si ritrovarono davanti alla porta di casa di quest’ultimo; non erano più brilli e Blaine, in quella ritrovata lucidità mentale, sentì più forte che mai il peso della tristezza farsi sempre più incombente sulle spalle del suo nuovo amico.

L’aveva sentita crescere ad ogni passo, sommarsi un granello di sabbia alla volta e ammonticchiarsi sulle spalle di Kurt piano piano, in maniera quasi dolce come una malinconia prima del tramonto, inevitabile come il tramonto stesso. Quando si voltò a guardarlo, i suoi occhi chiari erano tumultuosi nella penombra del corridoio, grigi come un cielo piovoso, e fissavano con una sorta di disperata rassegnazione il pavimento di linoleum scuro sotto i suoi piedi: l’ilarità che gli aveva solcato il viso durante il corso della sera era sparita, così come quella lieve spensieratezza che aveva fatto sentire bene Blaine.

 _Aiutalo, prenditene cura_ , erano i pensieri che gli si affastellavano nella testa, ma più di tutto nel petto, lì dove il suo cuore empatico batteva.

“Ehi,” sussurrò appena, come se un tono di voce più alto o un soffio di vento più forte di una leggera brezza avessero potuto farlo scivolare via.

Kurt alzò gli occhi e gli sorrise in maniera un po’ rassegnata, un po’ riconoscente. “Sono stato bene stasera… Grazie.”

Blaine gli sorrise allo stesso modo ed aspettò, perché lo sentiva nella punta delle dita – come quando i polpastrelli solleticavano per la voglia di essere poggiati sui tasti neri e bianchi di un pianoforte – che c’era qualcosa di non detto, qualcosa che forse stava per arrivare.

“Forse dovrei andare…” disse Kurt, indicando con un vago cenno nella direzione delle scale.

“Okay… È quello che vuoi?” gli domandò Blaine, guardandolo attentamente da sotto in su, approfittando di quel piccolo svantaggio di altezza per trovare il suo sguardo.

Kurt sembrò comprimersi su se stesso: era una visione strana, perché in realtà si era irrigidito e tutti i muscoli si tendevano, rendendolo più alto, facendogli alzare il mento e squadrare le spalle, come se invece di salire le scale dovesse affrontare chissà quale avversario temibile e invincibile – e forse doveva, perché di certo era difficile combattere contro il senso di colpa e la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai più rivisto quella famiglia a cui teneva così tanto. Poi… poi fu come vederlo cedere e fu solo un sussulto muto nella gola e qualcosa che crollava nel suo sguardo.

“Non voglio stare da solo.”

E non era quella la ragione che spingeva tutti a cercare gli amici, la famiglia, gli amanti e persino gli animali domestici? Non era quella la paura di ciascuno di loro a poche settimane dalla fine del mondo? La paura di stare da soli, di non avere nemmeno l’effimero conforto del calore di un altro essere umano accanto (e finalmente Blaine capiva, capiva così lucidamente la necessità di alcuni di collezionare orgasmi: non era solo quello, non era _esclusivamente_ quello, perché sotto sotto tutti avevano quella paura che li spingeva a cercare, cercare, cercare quel calore).

Cosa può spingere qualcuno a curarsi così tanto di uno sconosciuto se non quello?

Blaine gli prese la mano, stringendogli le dita: il tepore del suo palmo lo raggiunse fino al petto, come una scossa, ma tutt’altro che spiacevole e dolorosa.

“Allora non stare da solo.”

Quando lo tirò con sé oltre la soglia di casa, il calore si era irradiato lungo tutto il suo corpo.

***

Passarono la notte a parlare, seduti sul divano a gambe incrociate, condividendo storie ed una coperta di lana che Blaine gli disse che gli era stata regalata da sua nonna prima che morisse.

Parlare di sua nonna sembrò dare il via al racconto di tutta la sua famiglia: i genitori che erano andati a fare un viaggio che sognavano da tutta la vita ( _e non ho mai visto due persone più innamorate_ … _Forse per questo non mi accontento di  nulla che non sia straordinario: a guardare loro sembra così facile*_ ) e il fratello, che era sempre stato lontano e inavvicinabile, aveva avuto una sorta di rigurgito di coscienza e l’aveva invitato a stare da loro ( _è diventato padre tipo sei mesi fa… È felice ed io sono contento per lui_ ), che la porta per lui sarebbe rimasta aperta fino alla fine.

Kurt lo osservava con attenzione rapita, guardando il modo in cui i suoi occhi si facevano più brillanti e umidi quando parlava dei suoi genitori, e il modo in cui la sua voce aveva un piccolo tremito d’affetto ritrovato quando nominava suo fratello. Pensava che fosse straordinario che fossero lì entrambi, così presi ad ascoltare l’uno le storie dell’altro: era convinto che non gliene importasse più nulla, che non volesse altro che tornare dalle persone che già conosceva, delle quali già sapeva tutte le storie, eppure era lì, sul divano di uno che fino a qualche giorno prima era solo uno sconosciuto e che ora gli stava raccontando con trasporto di come la fine del mondo facesse rispuntare le persone come funghi*.

“Ho ricevuto tante di quelle lettere, nei mesi scorsi… Tra una pubblicità per assumere un assassino professionista – dev’essere un ottimo modo per suicidarsi quando si è così codardi da non riuscire a farlo da soli – e un avviso che la fornitura di gas ormai è gratuita fino alla fine del mondo, ho trovato lettere di amici perduti e addirittura di qualche ex con un rigurgito di coscienza da _ehi, arriva la fine per tutti, quindi fammi espiare le mie colpe_ …”

“E tu hai risposto?” domandò con curiosità Kurt, mentre sorseggiava del vino rosso che era andato a prendere dal suo appartamento ( _lo tenevamo da parte per qualche occasione straordinaria, ma adesso ho l’impressione che ogni occasione sia straordinaria_ , aveva detto confusamente, e Blaine aveva riso di pancia, annuendo con convinzione).

“Sì, perché tanto non vale la pena portare rancore… Penso di non aver mai provato del vero rancore, per di più,” ragionò, fissando lo sguardo distratto sul contenuto del suo bicchiere. “Non ho avuto tante relazioni – solo un paio davvero importarti – ma a ragionarci col senno del poi, ho sempre capito che è tutto andato a rotoli perché cercavamo cose diverse.”

“E tu cosa cercavi?” domandò Kurt, nascondendo le dita dei piedi fra i cuscini del divano.

Blaine abbassò la testa, ridendo quasi timidamente e facendo sorridere Kurt – aveva imparato presto che quando Blaine rideva in quel modo voleva dire che era imbarazzato ed era straordinario quanto bene riuscisse a leggerlo nonostante lo conoscesse da così poco tempo.

“Beh… Una storia d’amore, di quelle che si vedono nei film,” ammise e scosse la testa. “È una cosa stupida…”

“No,” lo interruppe Kurt, prima che potesse aggiungere altro. Quasi lo bloccò fisicamente, l’istinto di allungare la mano per afferrargli il braccio e scuoterlo, perché non c’era niente di stupido nel desiderare una cosa del genere. “È quello che cercavo anch’io, quindi… ti capisco.”

Blaine lo guardò con occhi larghi ed incredibilmente luminosi, prima di sorridere mostrando i denti; la stanza divenne un po’ più calda, l’atmosfera un po’ più soffice davanti a quel sorriso che Kurt sentiva di condividere con tutto il cuore: quante possibilità c’erano che due persone disperatamente romantiche si trovassero a così poco dalla fine?

C’era qualcosa di magico, in quello: nell’essersi scoperti dopo aver vissuto così vicini per chissà quanto, nell’essere entrati subito in sintonia l’uno con l’altro, come non gli era mai capitato con nessuno. Sentiva di conoscere Blaine nonostante non lo conoscesse affatto, nonostante ancora non sapesse molte cose di lui, ed era una sensazione strana, calda, emozionante come pensava che non gli sarebbe più successo.

Voleva conoscere tutto di lui e voleva che Blaine volesse lo stesso.

“L’hai mai trovata?” chiese a quel punto l’altro, facendolo tornare alla conversazione presente.

Kurt scosse la testa, rannicchiandosi meglio nel suo angolo di divano, così a suo agio in quella casa, come se la conoscesse da sempre. “No,” ammise. “Ma sono felice che questa parte della mia vita sia finita… Le relazioni, intendo.”

Blaine lo guardò con curiosità e divertimento, prima di sorridere di nuovo. “Non ti facevo così cinico…*”

Kurt non ebbe tempo di sentirsi in qualche modo attaccato, perché subito dopo il ragazzo aggiunse: “Ma mi piace”, e Kurt sentì le guance farsi rosse.

***

Quando la luce rosata dell’alba iniziò a filtrare dalle finestre, Blaine quasi trasalì: l’atmosfera nella stanza, nonostante le luci ancora accese, si fece più soffusa e c’era qualcosa di estremamente soffice nel viso di Kurt, illuminato dagli ancora timidi raggi di sole. Sembrava più giovane, più rilassato, per qualche motivo più bello e, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi scivolarono verso le finestre, spalancandosi un po’ per la sorpresa, qualcosa nel suo sorriso si fece segreto e quasi compiaciuto.

Avevano parlato per tutta la notte, senza mai un momento di stallo, raccontandosi le loro vite ed ascoltando attentamente quella dell’altro. L’improvviso arrivare del giorno non spezzò quell’atmosfera d’agio in cui avevano vissuto fino a quel momento, ma entrambi smisero di parlare, alzandosi dal divano e spostandosi in cucina. Blaine preparò del caffè e poi improvvisò una colazione con quel che aveva nel frigo; Kurt apparecchiò la tavola per entrambi, muovendosi dapprima timidamente nella cucina a lui sconosciuta, poi con sempre maggior facilità, passandogli accanto e chiedendogli istruzioni su dove trovare posate, tazze e bicchieri senza timore.

Sembrava come se nessuno dei due volesse che quella notte finisse e così, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, Blaine colse quel fugace desiderio e gli diede una possibilità, non appena finito di mangiare.

“Vuoi venire a lavoro con me?” chiese, l’idea ancora formata a metà nella sua mente.

Kurt lo guardò solo per un attimo prima di annuire e sorridere.

***

Non poteva esattamente dire che non se lo aspettasse, una volta entrato nella classe; non aveva pensato concretamente a che lavoro facesse Blaine – era una cosa di cui non avevano parlato quella notte, perché le loro conversazioni vertevano tutte su sogni e desideri, sentimenti e sensazioni, anche su cose della vita quotidiana, certo, ma mai su quelle cose che per prime si chiederebbero quando si sta conoscendo una persona per la prima volta – ma una volta visti i dieci bambini alzarsi dai loro banchi, esclamando buongiorno con entusiasmo, e Blaine sorridere raggiante ed altrettanto entusiasta, Kurt pensò che non poteva essere altro che un insegnante.

Si sistemò in un angolo dell’aula, una volta che i bambini smisero di fargli mille domande su chi fosse e perché fosse lì; osservò tutto in silenzio e con un sorriso, per niente sorpreso, ma sentendo come se tutti i pezzi andassero al loro posto nella sua mente, mentre Blaine dava a ciascun bambino l’attenzione che meritava, e anche di più, insegnando loro le note musicali, nuove melodie, correggendo la posizione delle mani sugli strumenti – i più disparati – e poi sedendosi al piano ed incoraggiandoli a cantare.

La sua silenziosa osservazione venne improvvisamente interrotta quando una delle bambine, dopo aver ricevuto un piccolo e impercettibile cenno da parte di Blaine, gli si avvicinò, prendendolo per mano e conducendolo in mezzo al piccolo coro.

Kurt guardò Blaine sorpreso, impacciato lì in mezzo, come un gigante attorniato da piccoli folletti di bosco; il maestro ricambiò lo sguardo con divertimento, prima di ridere e dirgli: “Canta, Kurt! Sono sicuro che conosci la canzone!” e subito un coro di _canta con noi, canta con noi_ , si levò tutt’intorno a lui.

Il bambino alla sua sinistra – più piccolo degli altri, aveva notato prima, come se la classe fosse formata da un assortimento di allievi di varie età e probabilmente era così – lo guardò da sotto in su con l’espressione seria, prima di prendergli la mano e dirgli solennemente: “Se non conosci la canzone, t’insegno io.”

E quello sembrò finalmente convincerlo ad aprire la bocca e cantare, come non faceva da mesi: ad occhi chiusi, con la voce che pian piano si scaldava e si faceva più sicura, le note che fluttuava fuori dalle sue labbra con una naturalezza che aveva dimenticato. Come avesse fatto a stare per tutto quel tempo senza cantare, si chiese, quando quella era stata una parte così grande della sua vita?

Attorno a lui regnò il silenzio per qualche attimo – che lui si perse, distratto dall’emozione di riassaporare le note nella sua gola, sulla sua lingua – prima che qualcuno dei bambini ridesse e tutti gli altri iniziassero ad esultare, deliziati dal fatto d’averlo convinto a cantare con loro. Quando gli si strinsero intorno, Kurt riaprì gli occhi, guardandoli con un sorriso felice e seguendo le loro voci, limpide e giocose; poi spostò lo sguardo su Blaine e qualcosa di caldo gli colmò il petto quando lo vide sorridere, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure per quanto le guance si erano riempite di gioia.

A lezione finita, i bambini li salutarono entrambi con un abbraccio, per poi correre via, verso la prossima lezione; Blaine rimase seduto davanti al piano, a giocherellare con i tasti, mentre Kurt si appoggiò alla coda dello strumento, guardando le dita dell’altro che correvano sul bianco e nero.

“Sono sorpreso,” disse, per spezzare quel silenzio – nonostante fosse così confortevole che sembrava un peccato disturbarlo. “Pensavo che la maggior parte delle scuole avesse chiuso.”

Blaine alzò le spalle, un sorriso soffice a piegargli morbidamente le labbra. “La maggior parte l’ha fatto. Qui il nostro preside ha deciso di lasciare le porte aperte a chiunque, bambino o insegnate, volesse venire. Sembra una sciocchezza, ma penso che sia importante per i bambini avere qualcosa di bello che li occupi.”

“Anche la matematica?” domandò Kurt con una smorfia e, quando Blaine rise, emettendo un suono caldo e quasi vibrante, lo sentì sulla punta delle dita e si ritenne molto soddisfatto della sua battuta.

“L’insegnante di matematica ha deciso di partire, quindi no, i bambini si perderanno la matematica.”

“Ah, che peccato… Tutto quel divertimento…”

Blaine gli lanciò un’occhiata complice e svagata, prima di tornare a suonare un motivetto spensierato. Per un po’ quella musichetta fu tutto ciò che riempì la stanza e Kurt scoprì di essere estremamente rilassato anche lì, in una classe di scuola elementare – un posto così lontano da quelli a cui era abituato di solito.

“È una bella idea, comunque,” commentò dopo un po’, le dita che scivolavano sul legno laccato, mimando i movimenti delle dita di Blaine.

Lui emise un suono d’assenso, prima di cambiare melodia – fluidamente, come se fossero una sola cosa. “È uno dei motivi per cui vengo qui ogni giorno.”

“E quali sono gli altri?”

“Sfuggire alla solitudine,” rispose, un mezzo sorriso che sembrava dire _quale altra ragione potrebbe esserci al mondo_?

Kurt annuì facendo un _mhm_ di assenso, pensando che Blaine aveva ragione e che anche lui aveva continuato ad andare in ufficio per non sentire la solitudine cadergli addosso come un muro di pietra; Isabelle era stata più che felice di continuare ad averlo intorno, invitandolo spesso a pranzare insieme, finché non era partita anche lei, lasciandolo con un abbraccio incredibilmente forte, per una donna così esile e minuta, ed un bacio sulla fronte, così materno da spezzargli il cuore d’affetto.

Rimasero in quella stanza per un tempo indeterminato e solo quando i gorgoglii del suo stomaco si fecero quasi più rumorosi del suono del pianoforte, Kurt propose di mangiare qualcosa ed uscirono dalla classe, diretti verso la mensa della scuola. Blaine gli spiegò che alcune delle cuoche, come alcuni degli insegnanti, ancora andavano lì, all’ora di pranzo, e preparavano da mangiare per tutti, con tutto ciò che era in dispensa e sarebbe altrimenti andato sprecato.

“Due giorni fa ci hanno cucinato un ottimo gateau di patate e la settimana scorsa una torta al cioccolato spettacolare,” raccontò Blaine, mentre, seduti ad uno dei tavoli, circondati da altri insegnanti diversamente impegnati in altre conversazioni, mangiavano il piatto del giorno – uno stufato con tanta carne e tante verdure.

“Queste cuoche sono eccezionali,” ammise lui, e Blaine annuì con entusiasmo.

“Avete sentito, signore? Il mio amico ha appena detto che siete eccezionali!” esclamò, all’indirizzo delle due signore intente a servire il pranzo; le donne arrossirono e risero di gusto, ringraziandoli e mandando loro baci volanti.

Kurt quasi non se ne accorse, intento com’era a guardare Blaine e la sua energia dirompente, riflettendo su quanto ancora aveva da scoprire su di lui e quanto non vedesse l’ora di farlo.

***

I giorni successivi seguirono tutti lo stesso schema: Kurt e Blaine erano diventati inseparabili, facevano lunghe conversazioni notturne sul divano di Blaine, a volte addormentandosi senza nemmeno accorgersene, per poi svegliarsi all’alba, con la luce del sole appena sorto negli occhi, accorgendosi d’essersi accoccolati l’uno all’altro. A Blaine piaceva svegliarsi in quel modo, con la testa di Kurt poggiata su una spalla o le sue braccia intorno a lui, in un abbraccio sciolto, ma tanto confortante; gli piaceva godersi quei pochi secondi tra il suo risveglio e quello del suo nuovo amico insperato, quando poteva osservare il suo volto quasi del tutto privo di tristezza. _Quasi_ perché sapeva che Kurt non aveva smesso mai, nemmeno per un attimo, nemmeno nei momenti in cui rideva con abbandono, di pensare a suo padre lontano, da qualche parte per lui irraggiungibile.

Blaine si rendeva conto in quei momenti, con poca lucidità ed il cervello ancora in uno stato di dormiveglia che gli faceva credere che tutto fosse possibile, come in un sogno, che avrebbe buttato giù montagne e smosso tutti gli oceani della Terra pur di aiutare Kurt a tornare dalla sua famiglia. Per quanto l’idea gli pungolasse il cuore dolorosamente, nel pensare di dover rinunciare alla sua compagnia, alla sua risata, al modo in cui i suoi occhi brillavano quando pensava qualcosa di divertente, Blaine ignorava quel tarlo nel petto che tentava di dirgli qualcosa, qualcosa d’importante, scacciando i pensieri del sonno, e svegliando l’amico.

Facevano colazione insieme, salendo a casa di Kurt perché, aveva detto Kurt stesso, la sua cucina era più funzionale; spesso lo accompagnava a lavoro, deliziato quanto i suoi alunni nel vederlo in mezzo a loro, a cantare con passione e con una voce limpida che ogni volta lo incantava e lo commuoveva. A volte, invece, era lui ad andare sul vecchio posto di lavoro di Kurt, nell’ufficio di _Vouge.com_ , a sbirciare abiti di moda abbandonati a loro stessi nelle stanze iper-moderne e completamente vuote. La maggior parte di quelli che lavoravano lì, gli aveva spiegato Kurt, se n’erano andati non appena avevano sentito del fallimento della missione spaziale e quindi l’ufficio era rimasto quasi vuoto, a parte per lui e Isabelle, che avevano continuato a lavorare più per stare insieme, che per altro.

Kurt gli aveva raccontato di quanto Isabelle fosse stata importante per lui, piccolo provinciale arrivato a New York con grandi speranze ed occhi brillanti e spaventati; gli aveva confessato, in una voce piccola e vulnerabile, che Isabelle era stata un’amica, sì, ma che a volte era difficile non pensare a lei come una figura materna, una piccola fata madrina con scarpe estremamente alte e alla moda.

Blaine sapeva che Kurt aveva perso sua madre quand’era ancora un bambino e, per quanto suo padre fosse stato il centro del suo mondo da allora in poi, lui aveva sempre cercato una persona che lenisse quella ferita aperta; non cercava una nuova mamma, il ricordo della sua bastava, ma cercava… _qualcosa_ , un gesto materno, un sorriso che lo facesse sentire figlio, un rimprovero dolce. La sua matrigna – _odio chiamare Carole così, mi fa venire in mente solo personaggi cattivi delle favole, mentre lei è eccezionale_ – gli aveva dato tutto quello, sempre rimanendo nel suo ruolo e mai cercando di diventare sua madre, cosa di cui la ringraziava dal profondo del cuore. Ma Isabelle era stata inaspettata, un’amica preziosa per la maggior parte del tempo e a volte sorprendentemente dolce e comprensiva, mai in maniera accondiscendente, ma sempre…

“Sai, quel modo che hanno le madri di farti sentire, come se tu restassi ai loro occhi sempre un bimbo, non importa che tu abbia venti, trenta o quarant’anni?”

Blaine aveva annuito, pensando a sua madre e all’ultima volta che erano riusciti a chiamarsi per telefono, proprio in quei giorni: si era sentito esattamente in quel modo, piccolo e bisognoso del suo abbraccio.

Quella notte, dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con i suoi, Blaine era salito al piano di sopra, aveva bussato alla porta di Kurt e, non appena questi gli aveva aperto, aveva subito capito quanto fosse sottosopra; lo aveva tirato in casa, prendendolo per mano, e poi, dopo aver chiuso la porta, gli aveva messo una mano sulla nuca e aveva tirato dolcemente la sua testa contro il suo petto. Blaine avrebbe quasi pianto, non fosse stato per il rassicurante _tum-tum_ che sentiva battere nel torace di Kurt: non era l’abbraccio di sua madre, certo, ma era confortante e consolatorio ugualmente, in maniera diversa, ma con la stessa intensità.

A volte succedeva che Kurt avesse bisogno di stare da solo e Blaine lo lasciava stare, camminando nervosamente per l’appartamento, chiedendosi cosa potesse fare per farlo stare meglio, per aiutarlo. Gli scenari che immaginava erano sempre più improbabili man mano che il tempo passava, ma pensare di prendere Kurt e portarlo dalla sua famiglia, magari su un’auto rubata, su un jet privato, sulla schiena di un cavallo bianco, lo faceva sentire in qualche strano modo meglio. Blaine, comunque, riusciva a calmarsi solo quando Kurt scendeva da lui, il volto stanco e rattristato, gli occhi rossi e lucidi, ma un sorriso – incerto e tremolante, sì, ma pur sempre un sorriso – sulla bocca.

A volte uscivano con i suoi amici e Blaine si meravigliava sempre del modo in cui Kurt fosse subito entrato nel piccolo gruppo – sempre più piccolo, man mano che gli amici partivano e tornavano dalle proprie famiglie. Dopo la prima uscita insieme, Kurt aveva capito le dinamiche del gruppo, i loro scherzi ed aveva iniziato ad interagire con ciascuno di loro, come se li avesse sempre conosciuti. Il merito, oltre che di Kurt stesso, era anche dei suoi amici che, una volta saputo del modo in cui si erano incontrati ed il motivo per cui Kurt era fuori dalla sua finestra quella sera, avevano immediatamente simpatizzato con lui e tentato di distrarlo dai pensieri tristi. Blaine adorava i suoi amici ed era felice che ci fossero loro a passare quegli ultimi giorni con lui.

Quella sera in particolare, un paio di birre in più l’aveva reso rilassato e meno controllato: i suoi occhi, già di per se traditori, scivolavano sempre più spesso e con sempre maggiore facilità verso Kurt, osservandolo languidamente, mentre quella sensazione a cui non aveva ancora dato un nome – _per paura, perché è troppo tardi, perché non c’è_ futuro – galleggiava mollemente nel suo petto. Il locale dove si trovavano era uno di quelli dove tutti erano amici di tutti, le bibite ed il cibo erano gratuite e se qualcuno allungava le mani nessuno se ne sorprendeva; c’era anche una piccola pista da ballo improvvisata, accatastando tavoli e sedie contro una parete e mettendo lo stereo al massimo volume possibile. Il ritmo della musica era un _tum-tum_ costante nelle sue orecchie, per quanto il volume non fosse assordante, e più passava il tempo, più Blaine si lasciava coinvolgere da quell’atmosfera leggera, svagata.

Continuava a ripetersi nella mente _ora gli chiedo di ballare_ , ma non riusciva ad alzarsi perché la paura era lì, piccola e nascosta dal coraggio liquido che aveva ingerito, ma non meno prepotente. Fu quando decise di alzarsi, i piedi piantati a terra saldamente ad ogni passo verso Kurt, che Sebastian lo prese per un braccio, dicendogli: “Hai bisogno d’aria, vieni,” e lo portò via, fuori dal locale.

A contatto con l’aria umida e fresca della notte autunnale, Blaine prese un profondo sospiro di sollievo che non pensava di necessitare; si voltò verso l’amico con un sorriso riconoscente, vedendolo tirare fuori un pacchetto di sigarette ed un accendino.

“Tu non fumi,” disse, sentendosi un po’ sciocco, quando Sebastian, sigaretta alla bocca, l’accese aspirando profondamente. “Da quand’è che fumi?” corresse dunque il tiro, non meno sorpreso.

Sebastian alzò le spalle con noncuranza. “Da ieri,” gli rispose, ciccando la cenere a terra ed appoggiandosi al muro dietro le sue spalle.

Blaine aggrottò la fronte, poi scosse la testa e gli si appoggiò accanto. “So che la risposta sarà qualcosa sulla falsa riga di _voglio provare tutto nella mia giovane e breve vita_ , ma… perché?”

Sebastian inspirò di nuovo ed aspettò qualche momento prima di rispondere, un sorriso divertito sulla bocca. “Sto per morire, voglio provare l’ebbrezza del fumo,” gli disse, guardandolo attentamente. “Ho anche altra roba, nelle tasche del cappotto, ma sto aspettando che tu ed il tuo amichetto dalla faccia gommosa ve ne andiate. Se vuoi posso comunque dartene un po’, se mi prometti che la terrai per tuo uso e consumo personale.”

Blaine gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa, le sopracciglia aggrottare in un’espressione confusa. “Il mio amico dalla faccia… _Kurt_?”

“Sì, la piccola vergogna di tutti noi gay,” rincarò quello, indifferente alla sua reazione.

Blaine sentì qualcosa stringergli il petto, mentre la confusione si faceva sospetto, tra i fumi dell’alcol. “Non ti piace Kurt?”

Sebastian rise e poi sollevò le spalle, guardando dritto davanti a sé, e Blaine lo guardò spaesato. “Perché? Non… Kurt è… che ti ha fatto per…?”

“Semplicemente non mi piace,” ribatté l’amico, togliendolo dall’imbarazzo di cercare le parole giuste. “È una sensazione a pelle, che posso farci? Inoltre riconosco un egoista, quando ne incontro uno.”

“Egoist--… _cosa_? Come fai a dire una cosa del genere?” chiese, la confusione che lasciava posto allo sgomento e ad una sensazione di forte disagio. “Non lo conosci nemmeno!”

“Tu invece lo conosci molto bene, eh? Da quanto vi frequentate? Cinque giorni? Sei?” ribatté Sebastian, continuando a fumare con un’indifferenza che irritò profondamente Blaine, perché lo conosceva e sapeva che lo stava provocando per qualche motivo, solo che non riusciva a capire _quale_. Conosceva Sebastian da anni, sapeva che lasciargli una buona impressione era estremamente difficile, che trattava tutti con ironia e che solo poche persone, anche fra i loro amici comuni, erano davvero _suoi_ amici, che era diffidente e sdegnoso nei confronti degli altri se non li riteneva lui per primo degni delle sue attenzioni, ma mostrare una chiara antipatia in quel modo non era da lui; non se non si trattava dei fidanzati – o aspiranti tali – di Blaine.

Il pensiero lo fece arrossire così repentinamente che iniziò a sudare all’attaccatura dei capelli e dovette slacciarsi il cravattino ed il primo bottone della camicia per far passare un po’ d’aria sulla pelle accaldata.

“Sebastian, lui non è—”

“Ferma qualsiasi cosa stai per negare, B,” lo interruppe Sebastian, alzando la mano come per bloccarlo anche fisicamente. “Pensi che nessuno di là si sia accorto che sei partito per Lalaland per quello lì come non ti capitava da anni? Pensi che _lui_ , il signor ‘oh, povero me, sono rimasto tutto solo bu-huh’, non se ne sia accorto e non sia pronto ad approfittarne?”

“Approfittarne _in che modo_ , Sebastian?” sibilò Blaine, stringendo gli occhi e guardandolo con irritazione e un po’ di vergogna per essere stato scoperto in quel modo. _Certo_ che aveva una cotta per Kurt, solo che non era pronto ad ammetterlo, perché… poteva, dopo solo sei giorni? Sei giorni pieni di conversazioni, sei giorni in cui non si erano mai lasciati, ma comunque _solo_ sei giorni? Poteva essere così perdutamente innamorato di una persona che non sapeva nemmeno da dove venisse, ma di cui conosceva il profumo da appena sveglio e come prendesse il caffè la mattina?

Forse poteva, forse no, ma non voleva che Sebastian ne parlasse in quel modo.

L’amico alzò di nuovo le spalle, l’atteggiamento noncurante che non l’aveva mai lasciato, se non per un breve momento, quando l’aveva provocato con quelle insinuazioni, poi gettò la sigaretta a terra e si allontanò dal muro sul quale era appoggiato con una spinta decisa, finalmente rivolgendogli lo sguardo.

“Ehi, è la fine del mondo, ognuno decide liberamente come passarla,” disse, spiazzandolo per un momento con l’assoluta casualità di quell’uscita. “Ma fidati di me, Blaine: prima della fine, quello lì riuscirà a farti del male.”

Prima che Blaine potesse anche solo pensare di replicare e difendere sé stesso e Kurt, Sebastian scivolò via, rientrando nel locale e lasciandolo solo, a ribollire di rabbia, sgomento e un pizzico di paura e incertezza.

***

Blaine rimase almeno venti minuti fuori dal locale, a ragionare e rimuginare sulle parole di Sebastian. Dopo che la rabbia iniziale era scemata, aveva capito da dove venisse quella specie di predica-provocazione-condanna: Sebastian l’aveva visto innumerevoli volte innamorarsi e venire ferito ed innumerevoli volte gli era stato vicino, dicendogli che dava troppo, che quando s’innamorava non vedeva difetti, non vedeva colpe, ma solo le cose belle.

E forse stava accadendo lo stesso con Kurt, forse era già a quel momento con lui, l’attimo in cui bastava un suo sorriso per fargli vedere il mondo come un posto colorato. Importava, a così poco dalla fine del mondo?

In quel momento Kurt uscì dalla porta del bar, guardandosi intorno con perplessità, prima che il suo sguardo si focalizzasse su di lui. Gli sorrise e Blaine si disse che no, non importava.

“Ehi,” mormorò Kurt, avvicinandosi. “Come mai sei ancora qui fuori? Mi stavo preoccupando che te ne fossi andato senza di me.”

Blaine gli sorrise e, come se non fosse completamente in controllo delle sue azioni, gli prese la mano, stringendola. “Non potrei mai,” disse solennemente.

Kurt lanciò un’occhiata alle loro mani strette insieme, poi guardò di nuovo lui ed arrossì in maniera estremamente graziosa, in quel modo che Blaine aveva iniziato ad interpretare come sintomo di felicità; dopo un attimo di silenzio, Kurt cominciò a parlare, raccontandogli di quello che era successo durante la sua assenza, per nessun motivo se non quello di coinvolgerlo, sempre e comunque. Blaine pensò che fosse una cosa estremamente tenera e che aveva ancora voglia di ballare.

Così glielo chiese.

“Balliamo?”

Kurt s’interruppe a metà di una parola e lo guardò con sorpresa, prima di guardarsi intorno e ridere. “Qui? Senza musica?”

Blaine sollevò le spalle, dandogli una strizzata alla mano. “Se hai bisogno di ritmo, allora posso…” e prima ancora che Kurt potesse capire quello che gli stava dicendo, Blaine gli afferrò l’altra mano, portandosela alla spalla ed iniziò ad ondeggiare, mentre prendeva a cantare le prime parole di _[Somewhere only we know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeaAQPIHotQ)_.

Kurt rise sorpreso. “Blaine, siamo in mezzo al marciapiede!” esclamò, ma lui continuò a cantare, imperterrito, sorridendo davanti all’espressione felice e rilassata di Kurt.

“Tutto questo è ridicolo!” esclamò ancora, smettendo di ridere e guardandolo con un sorriso morbido, gli occhi che brillavano sotto la luce del lampione. Dopo un po’ poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, abbandonandosi al ritmo dolce della loro danza improvvisata e Blaine chiuse gli occhi, inspirando il profumo del suo shampoo ad ogni boccata d’aria; ormai la sua voce si era ridotta ad un mormorio e quando la canzone finì, nessuno dei due smise di ballare per qualche minuto ancora, stretti l’uno all’altro in maniera dolce e con una sorta di disperazione che gli faceva battere violentemente il cuore nel petto.

Kurt fu il primo a fare un passo indietro, gli occhi lucidi d’emozione e le guance rosse. “Wow,” disse, tentando di dissimulare l’emozione. “Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che mi sarei messo a piangere per un ballo in mezzo alla strada?” scherzò scuotendo la testa.

Blaine gli strinse la mano che ancora tratteneva nella sua, prima di accarezzargli una guancia con la mano libera. “Non devi per forza scherzare, sai? Mi piaci anche quando non scherzi.**”

“Blaine…” sussurrò Kurt, spiazzato, ma quando lui gli si strinse contro, inclinando la testa verso di lui, non distolse lo sguardo e non si tirò indietro: le sue palpebre tremarono e le labbra si aprirono in un sospiro, e, quando Blaine chiuse gli occhi, fu lui a colmare la distanza fra le loro labbra.

A Blaine non importava, in quel momento, da quanto poco tempo si conoscessero, quanto poco ancora sapesse di lui, quanto Sebastian potesse avere torto o ragione: quel bacio era _giusto_ come poche cose lo erano state nella sua vita fino a quel momento.

***

“Non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere,” bisbigliò Kurt, nella penombra della sua stanza, mentre Blaine gli baciava quel punto sul collo, proprio sotto l’orecchio, che gli faceva tremare le ginocchia.

“Cosa?” ansimò Blaine, senza staccare le labbra dalla sua pelle, facendo suonare le sue parole come un mugugno quasi incomprensibile.

“Portare a casa un ragazzo che conosco da poco più di una settimana,” disse, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito quando suddetto ragazzo iniziò a succhiare quello stesso punto che lo faceva impazzire. “Ma con te…” faticò per aggiungere, mentre le parole sembravano perdere significato nel suo cervello. “Con te è diverso… Mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre.”

Blaine smise di baciarlo, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo con occhi così intensi e carichi d’emozione che Kurt sarebbe caduto a terra, se non fosse stato steso sul letto; strinse il lenzuolo fra le mani, ma non distolse lo sguardo perché non sembrava una cosa umanamente possibile, staccare gli occhi da quelli di Blaine. Fu solo quando lui mormorò il suo nome – come una preghiera – e si sporse verso di lui, baciandolo con un tale sentimento da farlo gemere, che chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare.

***

La mattina dopo Kurt si svegliò in un groviglio stretto di braccia e gambe, e solo quando sentì il naso di Blaine premergli contro la nuca ed inspirare a fondo si rilassò nel suo abbraccio. Dovette attendere solo qualche minuto prima che anche lui iniziasse a dare i primi segni di risveglio e, quando sentì le sue braccia stringerglisi contro, si voltò verso di lui, incontrando il suo sguardo e baciandogli le labbra morbidamente.

“’Ngiorno,” mugugnò Blaine, le labbra sorridenti, gli occhi semi-chiusi ed ancora assonnati. Kurt si ritrovò a guardarlo senza fiato e a domandarsi come fosse stato possibile non accorgersi di quel ragazzo prezioso fino ad allora: Blaine era bello, tanto esteriormente quanto interiormente, e lui non aveva mai provato niente del genere prima, niente di altrettanto intenso, di altrettanto giusto.

“Sì,” disse, stringendosi a lui. “Sarà veramente un buon giorno.”

***

E lo fu davvero.

Fu come se ogni _routine_ che si erano costruiti insieme fosse nuova e diversa, nonostante non lo fosse, non davvero. Andarono a scuola, dove i bambini li accolsero con sorrisi felici e abbracci affettuosi; poi pranzarono nella mensa, le cuoche che ormai conoscevano Kurt e sembravano avere un debole per Blaine e le sue buone maniere; camminarono per la città come turisti, riscoprendo posti che conoscevano, ma non guardandoli davvero, intenti com’erano a scambiarsi occhiate fugaci e a ridere ogni volta che i loro sguardi s’incrociavano.

“Se Santana fosse qui,” disse Kurt, quando si sedettero su una panchina, intenti a guardare le strade deserte di New York, “ci direbbe di smetterla d’essere così melensi perché potrebbe vomitare.”

“Santana e Sebastian sarebbero andati così d’accordo,” replicò Blaine, stringendosi a lui e non potendo evitare che le sue braccia scivolassero attorno al corpo di Kurt, come se non potesse toccarlo abbastanza.

“Oppure si sarebbero ammazzati dopo due minuti, chissà…”

Passarono il resto del pomeriggio a pensare se i rispettivi amici sarebbero andati d’accordo, se avessero avuto l’occasione d’incontrarsi; ad immaginare le loro reazioni nello scoprire che si erano innamorati ad una settimana dalla fine del mondo; a ridere scioccamente per nessuna buona ragione o forse per tutte quelle giuste.

E sì, fu davvero una buona giornata, finché…

“A quest’ora, se non avessi perso quel volo per Columbus, sarei a casa con mio padre, nell’odiata, vecchia Lima, Ohio… Ma mi sarei perso tutto questo,” disse Kurt e Blaine sussultò.

“Lima in Ohio?” domandò con sorpresa. “Io abito lì vicino! A meno di un’ora da Lima!”

“Cosa?” sbottò Kurt, altrettanto sorpreso. “Mi stai dicendo che non solo abbiamo vissuto nello stesso edificio per anni, prima di accorgerci l’uno dell’altro, ma siamo stati così vicini anche _prima_?”

Blaine annuì incredulo, prima di scoppiare a ridere, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e poi lasciandosi cadere a terra, sul tappeto di casa di Kurt, sotto il suo sguardo sgomento e perplesso.

“Blaine! Non c’è niente da ridere, Blaine!” tentò di riprenderlo Kurt, prima che lui gli prendesse una mano e lo tirasse a terra con lui, facendogli sfuggire un piccolo _uff_ di bocca quando gli cadde addosso. “È una cosa così ingiusta, perché ridi?” gli chiese, una punta di tristezza nella voce. “Avremmo potuto incontrarci prima, quand’eravamo piccoli.”

Blaine si calmò e lasciò che Kurt gli si sistemasse addosso, le braccia sul petto e la testa poggiata su di esse, l’espressione imbronciata di un bambino; gli accarezzò i capelli, immaginandoselo come un grosso gatto quando Kurt inclinò la testa verso la sua mano, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Non poteva che accadere che così e doveva essere ora,” gli mormorò, un sorriso a piegargli le labbra.

“Ma non c’è abbastanza tempo,” ribatté lui, le labbra ancora imbronciate.

“Non ce ne sarebbe mai stato*,” disse, prendendogli una mano e baciandogli le dita, una ad una. “Non con te, Kurt.”

Il ragazzo accoccolò la testa sul suo cuore, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi accarezzare i capelli e la schiena, mentre Blaine pensava a quello che doveva fare.

***

Era uscito non appena Kurt si era addormentato, lasciandogli un bigliettino sul cuscino dove gli diceva di non preoccuparsi, che era uscito solo per fare una passeggiata e che sarebbe tornato presto; ci aveva pensato tutta la sera, mentre Kurt gli raccontava di come immaginava che la sua famiglia si stesse preparando alla fine del mondo; ci aveva pensato distrattamente anche mentre si baciavano sotto le coperte, coccolandosi e stringendosi l’uno all’altro; aveva continuato a pensarci anche una volta in strada, mentre camminava con il magone nel petto verso casa di Sebastian, ansioso di arrivare e di avere la certezza che non avesse anticipato la partenza.

Quando aveva esposto la sua idea all’amico, Sebastian l’aveva guardato con gli occhi sbarrati, ogni traccia di sonno cancellata dallo sgomento.

“Fammi capire, _Romeo_ ,” aveva detto quasi in un sibilo. “Vuoi che mi sorbisca Giulietta per quasi dodici ore di viaggio per riportarlo da papino, mentre tu… cosa? Resti qui a farti uscire gli occhi dalle orbite a forza di piagnucolare?”

“Seb, ti prego…” mormorò lui, portandosi le mani alle tempie. “Kurt ama davvero tanto la sua famiglia ed io voglio aiutarlo a tornare da loro. Per lui è importante.”

“E perché tu non puoi venire?”

“Te l’ho già spiegato quando mi hai offerto di venire dalla tua famiglia, Sebastian,” disse con esasperazione, passandosi una mano sul volto. Non voleva vedere una famiglia riunita, perché altrimenti avrebbe pensato ai suoi genitori e al fatto che non poteva stare con loro nelle ultime ore della sua vita; era una cosa sciocca, ma preferiva stare da solo, piuttosto che stare male in mezzo ad altre persone. Non rimpiangeva la sua decisione di averli mandati via, di aver dato loro quel sogno, perché li amava e sapeva che loro lo amavano e tanto gli sarebbe bastato, se fosse rimasto solo; ma con un famiglia non sua, vedendo Sebastian o Kurt o chiunque dei suoi amici che gli aveva offerto ospitalità con i rispettivi genitori lo avrebbe distrutto, perché non sarebbe più bastato il pensiero d’avere l’amore dei suoi, sempre e comunque.

“Va bene, allora,” fece Sebastian, con espressione quasi furente. “Posso portarti da tuo fratello.”

“Cooper abita in California, Sebastian, non ci basterebbe il carburante nemmeno per arrivare a metà tragitto,” ragionò. E poi non voleva andare da Cooper: si erano visti prima della partenza dei loro genitori, in quella settimana che si erano presi per salutarsi, aveva conosciuto sua moglie e sua figlia e gli era bastato. Gli era bastato vederlo felice, gli era bastato che gli offrisse un posto in casa sua, che gli dicesse che per lui la porta sarebbe rimasta aperta fino alla fine per capire che Cooper lo intendeva davvero. Ma non bastava quello a ricucire un rapporto che non c’era mai stato: voleva bene a Cooper e, dopo quella settimana, sapeva che anche Cooper gliene voleva, ma non avrebbero mai potuto condividere gli stessi spazi, nemmeno a così poco dalla fine. E l’idea di vedere Cooper con la sua famiglia gli creava un mix confuso di sentimenti: gli creava quella stessa amarezza che aveva voluto evitare, declinando l’invito di Sebastian, gli creava una sorta d’invidia nei confronti di sua nipote, perché si domandava perché, visto che suo fratello era perfettamente capace di amare e di dimostrare il suo amore, non si fosse mai sforzato di farlo con lui, nemmeno quando ne aveva avuto più bisogno. E quella era una cosa che aveva accettato, dopo avergli parlato, ma non poteva evitare di pensarci ancora e non voleva passare i suoi ultimi giorni a serbare rancore.

No, Blaine aveva deciso da tempo che avrebbe accolto la fine del mondo con tutta la serenità di cui sarebbe stato capace e stare con Cooper non gliel’avrebbe permesso.

Sebastian rimase a guardarlo in silenzio, evidentemente nervoso, quasi fumante di rabbia; Blaine sapeva che era arrabbiato con lui perché non approvava la sua decisione, perché pensava fosse stupida, nonostante non gliel’avesse mai detto. Non glielo disse nemmeno quella volta e quando lo vide abbassare le spalle e distogliere lo sguardo dal suo capì che aveva accettato.

Blaine si alzò dalla sedia sulla quale era quasi collassato dopo avergli spiegato il suo piano e in due larghe falcate lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò forte. Sebastian rimase teso fra le sue braccia per diverso tempo, poi sospirò e ricambiò la stretta.

“Avrei voluto evitare di dirtelo un’altra volta, B, ma lo sapevo… Te l’avevo detto che quello lì ti avrebbe fatto male,” sussurrò, una nota amara nella sua voce, ma Blaine la ignorò, lasciando che l’amico lo stringesse per un attimo con più trasporto, prima di dargli una pacca sulla spalla e allontanarsi.

“È una cosa troppo importante per lui, Seb,” gli disse e l’amico sorrise scuotendo la testa.

“Quante volte ti ho detto che gli egoisti come me approfitteranno sempre dei tonti come te?”

Blaine rise, sentendo gli occhi pizzicargli perché quella era l’ultima volta che avrebbero parlato in quel modo e perché era commosso da quello che il suo migliore amico stava facendo per lui.

“Troppe volte, troppe volte… Ma stavolta sbagli,” gli disse. “Stavolta non è perché sono tonto, ma perché lo amo.”

Sebastian lo guardò attentamente, prima di dargli una spinta e alzare un sopracciglio con fare sdegnoso. “Sei sdolcinato da fare schifo.”

“Mi vuoi bene anche per questo, Seb.”

“No, non è vero,” negò l’amico facendolo ridere ed il magone che l’aveva accompagnato per tutta la strada quasi sparì.

***

Quando Kurt si svegliò, Blaine era in cucina, intento a girare un pancake nella pentola; gli si avvicinò ancora assonnato e gli abbracciò la vita, poggiando con abbandono la testa sulle sue spalle.

“Buongiorno, dormiglione,” gli disse Blaine, aspettando che il pancake finisse di cuocere prima di sistemarlo sugli altri che aveva preparato e spegnere il fornello.

“Dove hai trovato dei mirtilli?”

“Oh, ho i miei modi…” rispose lui, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi a tavola, già imbandita e apparecchiata.

“Wow,” fece Kurt, piacevolmente sorpreso, mentre si sedeva. “Sai che ormai non devi più impressionarmi per venire a letto con me, vero?”

“Ma Kurt,” scherzò Blaine, fingendosi oltraggiato. “Come puoi pensare che tutto questo sia solo per infilarmi nei tuoi pantaloni?”

“Non mi sto lamentando.” Kurt prese una forchettata di pancake e gemette estasiato. “A cosa devo tutto questo?”

Blaine alzò le spalle, sorridendo ed abbassando gli occhi sulla sua colazione. Non rispose, ma Kurt non diede peso alla cosa e si sporse sulla sedia per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, ringraziandolo. Dopo la colazione, venne spedito in bagno a vestirsi, nonostante i suoi tentativi di lavare i piatti, e solo quando uscì dal bagno si accorse della valigia accanto alla porta. Ignorò anche quella, nonostante ci fosse qualcosa in fondo alla sua mente che grattava, grattava, grattava ostinatamente, ma era troppo inconsistente per causargli più di un po’ di sospetto. C’era qualcosa che non andava nel sorriso di Blaine, troppo largo, quasi un ghigno, e c’era qualcosa che non quadrava nel modo in cui evitava di guardarlo.

Quel qualcosa nella sua testa grattò più forte e Kurt fece per chiedere spiegazioni quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e Blaine corse ad aprire.

Sebastian era sulla soglia e non disse nulla quando Blaine lo salutò. Gli lanciò appena appena un’occhiata, prima di guardare l’amico negli occhi, come alla ricerca di qualcosa.

Kurt li osservò senza capire, la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di _sbagliato_ che crebbe quando Blaine annuì con decisione e consegnò la valigia a Sebastian.

“Ti aspetto giù,” disse e Kurt non capì con chi ce l’avesse.

“Blaine?” domandò esitante, come se sapesse che chiedere avrebbe portato solo ad un disastro. “Che succede?”

“Kurt…” sospirò lui, voltandosi dopo aver preso un profondo respiro. Quando i loro sguardi s’incrociarono lui trattenne il fiato davanti agli occhi luminosi e tristi di Blaine, che fece per parlare, per spiegare, ma le parole gli si bloccarono nella gola, producendo un suono simile allo squittio di un animale dolorante.

“Blaine, mi stai facendo paura,” mormorò, cercando di sorridere, perché forse era solo uno scherzo, non era niente di grave.

“Sebastian sta andando dalla sua famiglia,” disse infine Blaine, la voce strozzata, ma il viso determinato.

“Okay,” fece Kurt, annuendo senza capire, finché…

“In Ohio, vicino Westerville,” elaborò Blaine e Kurt capì: lui era vestito e Blaine ancora in pigiama; quella che aveva visto accanto alla porta e che Sebastian aveva portato via, era una _sua_ valigia. Era chiaro che quella colazione non era solo un gesto d’amore, ma un addio.

“No…”

“Ha detto che ti accompagnerà fino a Lima, che non gli costa niente guidare un po’ più in là,” spiegò, ma Kurt scuoteva la testa con decisione.

“No, no, no,” ripeté mentre Blaine continuava a dirgli che avevano abbastanza benzina per il viaggio e che, _Kurt, rivedrai tuo padre_.

“Blaine,” gemette e quasi sussultò nel sentire la sua stessa voce così stridula, così devastata. “Non farmi scegliere fra te e mio padre. Ti prego.”

“Non ti sto chiedendo di scegliere, Kurt,” gli rispose, prendendogli una mano e accarezzandogli il viso con l’altra. “Ti sto dicendo di andare da lui.”

Il singhiozzo che gli uscì dalla gola fu doloroso tanto quanto le lacrime che spingevano contro i suoi occhi per uscire; Blaine lo attirò in un abbraccio, stringendolo forte e mormorandogli parole rassicuranti nell’orecchio, baciandogli i capelli e il collo e tutto quello che le sue labbra riuscivano a raggiungere. Kurt gli si strinse contro e poi si allontanò repentinamente, sentendo come uno strappo al petto nel farlo, e lo guardò negli occhi, cercando un appiglio, cercando forsennatamente _qualcosa_ a cui aggrapparsi, una scappatoia, un’ancora di salvezza.

“Chiedimi di restare…” lo pregò. “Chiedimi di restare, _ti prego_ , chiedimi di restare.”

Blaine scosse la testa una volta sola e allora Kurt mollò la presa: gli sembrò di fluttuare nel vuoto.

***

Erano in macchina da ore, ma nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca. Kurt sapeva che Sebastian non lo aveva mai trovato particolarmente simpatico – e poteva dire che il sentimento era reciproco – per questo sapeva anche che era stato Blaine a convincerlo ad accompagnarlo. Inoltre, si sentiva come… svuotato, come se qualcosa gli avesse scavato nel petto e gli avesse tolto tutto quello che aveva dentro: amore, dolore, rabbia non c’erano più, avevano lasciato il posto ad un grande e cupo nulla. Non era rimasto niente se non una sorta di fastidiosa apatia, un dolore sordo e costante che non andava vai e che non gli permetteva di fare altro che guardare la strada che scorreva davanti ai suoi occhi.

Sebastian non sembrava minimamente interessato a lui e Kurt gli era stranamente grato per quell’indifferenza con cui lo aveva accolto in auto, ancora stravolto, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime che non scendevano ed il petto che doleva tanto per la sofferenza interiore quanto per i singhiozzi che l’avevano sconquassato fino a quel momento. Poi era arrivata l’apatia e ancora Sebastian non aveva detto nulla.

Kurt si era offerto di prendere il suo posto alla guida, ad un certo punto, ma Sebastian aveva rifiutato e quello era stato il massimo dell’interazione fra di loro.

Da una parte, avrebbe preferito guidare, in modo da doversi concentrare sulla strada, ma dall’altra sapeva che la sua mente avrebbe continuato ad andare a quegli ultimi momenti insieme a Blaine. Quando era stato evidente che la decisione era già stata presa per lui – e questo lo infuriava perché avrebbe dovuto essere lui a decidere cosa fare, non Blaine, nessun altro che lui stesso; ma lo sollevava anche e lo riempiva di un’emozione dolceamara, perché Blaine aveva capito che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di scegliere fra il rimanere lì con lui e la possibilità di rivedere suo padre; Blaine aveva capito che non poteva chiedergli di prendere una decisione, così era stato lui a fare quella scelta, sacrificando quello che avevano, togliendo loro quel poco futuro che avevano. Dunque, quando la decisione era stata presa e Kurt aveva capito che non era appellabile, si era sentito morire: si era aggrappato a Blaine e Blaine a lui ed avevano pianto, nonostante lui sapesse che Blaine non avrebbe voluto farlo, non in quegli ultimi momenti insieme.

Erano rimasti in quel modo per minuti e minuti, fino a quando Blaine non gli aveva stretto le spalle e lo aveva dovuto allontanare con una spinta decisa; si erano guardati negli occhi e Kurt non avrebbe mai dimenticato, nemmeno nel momento in cui sarebbe tutto finito, il sorriso con cui l’aveva salutato: pieno di lacrime, ma luminoso come quello del giorno in cui aveva cantato per la prima volta con i suoi piccoli alunni, come quello – e sembrava una vita fa, ma era solo il giorno prima, _solo il giorno prima_ – di quando avevano riso insieme immaginandosi i loro amici ad interagire.

Era stato un sorriso carico di amore e gioia, nonostante il momento fosse straziante; era stato intenso come quello con cui lo aveva sorpreso dopo quell’unica notte insieme, quando, dopo aver superato la sensazione stravolgente dell’orgasmo, si erano accoccolati l’uno di fronte all’altro, fronte contro fronte, mani unite in mezzo ai loro petti, la ginocchia premute insieme. Era stato bello come il sorriso che gli aveva regalato dopo il loro primo bacio, tremolante di una paura inspiegabile, ma che Kurt capiva, _capiva_ così bene che ancora la sentiva alitargli sul collo, perché l’asteroide già si vedeva nel cielo limpido, ed era grande e terrificante ed un ricordo costante che la fine era ormai a pochi giorni.

Quel sorriso finale era stato così _Blaine_ , così tanto tipico del ragazzo che aveva conosciuto in quella settimana e che aveva l’impressione di aver sempre conosciuto, come se una parte di lui l’avesse riconosciuto da qualche ricordo fumoso, da una qualche chimera notturna, magari da una vita precedente; era stato così _Blaine_ che Kurt, se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di descrivere quel ragazzo straordinario con un’immagine, avrebbe cercato di ridisegnare quel sorriso.

Tutto ciò che era stato capace di fare lui, in cambio di quell’ultimo, luminoso regalo, era stato piangere più forte e tentare di farsi stringere ancora una volta, una volta sola e poi basta. Blaine era stato più saggio, perché sapeva che se si fossero riabbracciati allora niente e nessuno sarebbe stato capace di separarli di nuovo; gli aveva baciato la fronte, dopo avergli asciugato le lacrime, e poi le guance e la punta del naso, il collo ed il mento, prima di avergli stampato un bacio sulle labbra.

“Una vita intera con te non mi sarebbe bastata,” gli aveva mormorato sulla bocca, gli occhi stretti e chiusi come a voler tenere fuori la realtà che li aspettava. “Ma se una settimana è tutto quello che ho potuto avere, allora va bene, va bene così, perché l’alternativa è troppo terrificante.”

“E qual è l’alternativa?” aveva chiesto, con la voce così tremolante che ancora sentiva la gola contrarsi dolorosamente.

“Non averti mai incontrato.”

Dopo quelle parole Blaine lo aveva accompagnato alla porta, lo aveva preso per mano e lo aveva accompagnato alla macchina, dove Sebastian li aspettava appoggiato alla portiera, una sigaretta alla mano e l’espressione indecifrabile. Aveva distolto lo sguardo quando Blaine lo aveva fatto sedere sul sedile del passeggero e gli aveva dato un ultimo bacio; poi Kurt li aveva osservati mentre si scambiavano una lunga occhiata, le orecchie che gli ronzavano soffocando qualsiasi altro suono, come se una bomba fosse esplosa dietro di lui. Si erano abbracciati a lungo e Kurt aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi per non vedere il modo in cui Blaine si era aggrappato all’amico, quasi sparendo, diventando piccolo e fragile.

Aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi finché l’auto non era partita; a quel punto si era voltato ed aveva visto Blaine sparire dietro l’angolo.

Non riusciva a piangere e tutto quel dolore che non usciva sembrava averlo anestetizzato, intontito talmente tanto che quando Sebastian gli chiese dove dovevano andare, Kurt quasi non si rese conto che il sole stava tramontando e che quella dove si trovavano era la strada principale di Lima.

Aveva dato le indicazioni automaticamente, come un navigatore satellitare dalla voce stanca e Sebastian le aveva seguite senza fare un fiato. Quando finalmente Kurt vide il tetto di casa sua, qualcosa scattò nella sua testa, il piccolo bambino che era stato, il figlio che era sempre rimasto esultò, scuotendolo quasi fisicamente.

La macchina si fermò e quando Kurt tentò di aprire la portiera si accorse che era bloccata: Sebastian non aveva tolto la sicura e lo stava guardando con un’espressione feroce.

“Ho sempre detto a Blaine di stare alla larga dai tipi come te,” sibilò, fissandolo col veleno negli occhi.

“… Cosa?”

“Blaine è un tale stupido,” rise amaramente, distogliendo lo sguardo e posandolo fuori dall’abitacolo, probabilmente pensando all’amico ormai lontano. “Vede un paio d’occhioni tristi e si sente in dovere di mettere le cose a posto, a costo di farsi male. A costo di restare _solo_.”

“Credi che lui sia l’unico a stare male?” ribatté Kurt, sentendosi il sangue ribollire nelle vene per il modo  in cui quello sconosciuto stava parlando.

“Credo che a te sia andata di lusso, dato che è stato lui a caricarsi il peso di _tutto_ ,” gli rispose Sebastian spostando di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui.

“Tu non hai la minima idea--”

“No, _tu_ non hai la minima idea di cosa voglia dire vedere il proprio migliore amico farsi patetico nel chiederti di portarti via da lui. E non fraintendermi: se la situazione fosse stata diversa, sarei stato più che felice di portarti il più lontano possibile da lui. Ma sapere che adesso tu andrai dalla tua famiglia e sarai _felice_ dell’enorme sacrificio che ha fatto Blaine mi fa vomitare. _Tu_ mi fai vomitare.”

Kurt strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, incapace di trovare le parole per controbattere. Sebastian comunque non gliene diede la possibilità: sbloccò le portiere e tornò a guardare la strada davanti a sé.

“Una cosa in comune l’avete, comunque: siete entrambi patetici. Solo che lui è un patetico importante per me, mentre tu sei solo feccia,” sputò fuori, stringendo le mani attorno al volante. “Ed ora fuori dalla mia macchina.”

Kurt non se lo fece ripetere due volte; non gl’importava nemmeno dell’orgoglio ferito per la silenziosa ritirata. Afferrò la sua valigia dal bagagliaio e non si voltò quando sentì la macchina ripartire sgommando; camminò con decisione verso il vialetto di casa, finché la porta non si spalancò e la figura imponente di Finn occupò la soglia.

“Kurt?” chiamò incredulo.

Kurt camminò più velocemente verso il portico, mentre Finn chiamava suo padre e Carole, gli occhi ancora fissi su di lui. Fece per prendere un passo nella sua direzione, ma venne spinto indietro da Burt, che si lanciò – non c’erano altre parole per descrivere il gesto furioso con cui era uscito di casa – fuori dalla porta, scendendo le scale del portico il più velocemente possibile.

Kurt lasciò andare la valigia e corse verso di lui, sentendosi senza fiato, sott’acqua, finché suo padre non lo bloccò in una morsa stretta e quasi dolorosa, ed allora gli sembrò di poter respirare di nuovo.

“Papà…” singhiozzò, sentendosi al sicuro e stanco, tanto stanco.

“Iniziavo a pensare che non saresti più tornato,” gli disse suo padre, la voce roca che tradiva la sua emozione.

“Sono qui adesso, papà,” mormorò e per un attimo non contò nient’altro che quell’abbraccio.

***

Essere a casa, essere circondato dalla sua famiglia dopo aver creduto per tanto tempo di non poterli rivedere mai più era una sensazione inebriante. Kurt non ne aveva abbastanza di sentire le storie che ognuno di loro aveva da raccontargli: era rimasto incantato nel sentire di come Carole e le altre infermiere del suo reparto aveva organizzato dei piccoli ambulatori di quartiere nei mesi passati, per aiutare le persone come potevano e si era quasi commosso nel sapere che un sacco di gente era andata a casa sua per ringraziarla della sua gentilezza.

Finn gli aveva raccontato di come lui e Puck avessero tentato di costruire un rifugio anti-meteorite, di come fossero riusciti a convertire il vecchio rifugio anti-atomico che c’era dietro casa di Puck, solo per rendersi conto dopo che in realtà quella era una semplice cantina.

Suo padre lo guardava con gli occhi sorridenti, anche lui apparentemente ubriaco di felicità nel vederlo di nuovo a casa. Passarono la notte tutti insieme, asserragliati nel salotto a raccontarsi aneddoti su quelle che erano state le loro vite fino a quel momento, ma quando venne il  suo turno Kurt non riuscì che a dire poche parole, prima di sentire che la felicità gli scorreva via dalle dita, come se fosse stata sabbia.

Suo padre lo osservò attentamente, prima di stringerlo in un altro abbraccio e dirgli di andare a dormire, perché era tardi – o presto: l’alba stava per sorgere e Kurt non riuscì ad ingoiare il ricordo di quelle notti passate sul divano di Blaine, a parlare di tutto quello che passava loro per la testa, a fare conversazioni profonde e sciocche.

La sua camera era ancora come l’aveva lasciata l’ultima volta, priva di tutti i pezzi di quella che era la sua vita attuale, ma piena di tutti i ricordi che aveva lasciato indietro, volontariamente e non. La osservò mentre si spogliava e si metteva il pigiama che Blaine gli aveva infilato in valigia – il suo preferito e sapeva che Blaine lo aveva scelto per quel motivo – ed il pensiero di Blaine, così lontano, così irraggiungibile lo fece tremare. Si mise a letto terrorizzato dalla prospettiva di non dormire, di scoppiare a piangere, ma non appena poggiò la testa sul cuscino, il sonno lo rapì, regalandogli un oblio ristoratore.

***

Quando si svegliò erano le prime ore del pomeriggio e si sentiva stordito dal fatto di aver stravolto il suo ritmo sonno-veglia, cosa a cui era sempre stato mortalmente attento.

Entrando in cucina alla ricerca di caffè, vide suo padre seduto sul divano, intento a guardare la TV dove l’unico programma era il notiziario che faceva il conto alla rovescia alla fine del mondo, raccontando ciò che avveniva nel resto dello stato e nel resto del mondo.

Dopo aver riempito due tazze di caffè, Kurt lo raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lui e posando la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Ehi, campione,” lo salutò e Kurt fece un verso contrariato all’appellativo, ma non disse nulla. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, sorseggiando caffè e guardando lo schermo distrattamente, finché suo padre non gli chiese se aveva qualcosa da dirgli.

Kurt tentennò, ma solo per un momento, solo perché sapeva che se avesse parlato di Blaine, sarebbe arrivato il dolore e non voleva che suo padre lo vedesse triste, disperato; ma non aveva mai nascosto niente a suo padre e quelle poche volte che lo aveva fatto, aveva capito che non giovava a nessuno dei due. Più di ogni altra cosa, però, Kurt voleva che suo padre conoscesse Blaine, anche solo attraverso le sue parole, e sapesse che c’era stato qualcuno che, alla fine del mondo, lo aveva amato come suo padre aveva sempre sperato che qualcuno lo amasse.

“Ho perso l’ultimo volto per tornare a Columbus, una settimana e mezzo fa,” iniziò, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro ed un altro sorso di caffè. “E sono rimasto chiuso fuori casa mentre piangevo… E allora ho incontrato Blaine.”

Suo padre rimase in silenzio accanto a lui, la televisione a cui aveva tolto l’audio solo uno schermo su cui posare gli occhi. Kurt strinse i suoi e raccontò a suo padre di quella settimana: di come Blaine lo avesse accolto in casa e gli avesse offerto una spalla su cui piangere ed un divano dove dormire, dei bigliettini della mattina dopo, della prima uscita insieme. Di come poi tutto fosse sembrato naturale, delle lunghe chiacchierate fino all’alba, dei bambini che lo avevano fatto tornare a cantare, delle cuoche che gli davano i buffetti sulle guance e gli riempivano il piatto perché _sei troppo magro_ ; degli amici di Blaine, di come lo avessero fatto sentire a suo agio, ma soprattutto parlò di Blaine, del suo modo di fare, del suo sorriso, di quanto fosse stato buono e gentile con lui, sin da subito, senza mai volere niente in cambio. Di come fosse stato grazie a lui se in quel momento era lì su quel divano e di come fosse stato doloroso lasciarlo indietro.

Burt rimase in silenzio per tutto il racconto e poi, quando Kurt ebbe finito di parlare con un singhiozzo strozzato, gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, facendolo piangere liberamente. Solo quando le lacrime scemarono, si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Kurt, cosa vuoi fare?” gli domandò seriamente.

“Cosa--… non capisco,” rispose lui, intontito dalle lacrime, stravolto dalla domanda che gli sembrava del tutto fuori luogo.

“Questo Blaine… è importante per te, giusto?”

Kurt annuì, mordendosi il labbro e ingoiando altre lacrime.

“E ti fa sentire bene?”

Kurt annuì di nuovo. “Mi fa sentire,” tentò, la voce acquosa e la gola stretta che quasi gl’impedirono di continuare a parlare. “Mi fa sentire al sicuro, come se avessi finalmente i piedi a terra… Mi fa sentire a-amato.”

“E non vuoi che resti da solo, vero?”

Scosse la testa e poi si fermò a metà cenno, guardando suo padre con gli occhi spalancati e rossi.

“Quindi: cosa vuoi fare?” gli domandò di nuovo Burt e nella sua voce c’era qualcosa di ruvido, come un singhiozzo ingoiato a forza.

“Io…” si guardò intorno, lasciando che il suo sguardo scivolasse distratto verso la televisione, sul tappeto dove una volta Finn aveva fatto finire del carbone ardente ed era rimasto il buco, sulla poltrona di Carole e su quella di suo padre, per poi tornare a guardare Burt, che sembrava già avere la risposta alla sua domanda. “Voglio tornare da lui, papà,” gli disse, affondando la faccia nella sua camicia a quadri, quella che aveva sempre odiato, ma che era così intrinsecamente _suo padre_ che in quel momento gli sembrò assurdo non averla mai sopportata. “Perdonami, papà… Scusami.”

“Ehi, no, no,” gli disse, abbracciandolo forte. “Sarò tranquillo sapendo che hai fatto quello che volevi.”

“Volevo rivederti e sapere che stavi bene, che state tutti bene, quindi io…”

“Lo so, Kurt, e noi stiamo bene, siamo sereni… Ma non vorrei passare i miei ultimi momenti sapendo che _tu_ non lo sei. Non fraintendermi, sono contento che tu sia tornato, vederti è stato il momento in cui ho pensato che potevo morire anche fulminato in quel preciso istante e sarebbe andato bene.” Kurt alzò il viso, sconvolto e contrariato di fronte a quelle parole e Burt rise della sua espressione, mettendogli poi una mano sulla spalla. “Ma devo sapere che hai fatto quello che volevi, devo andarmene da questo mondo sapendo che hai lottato per avere quello che vuoi.”

Kurt non riuscì a rispondergli, ma annuì con ferocia e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

“Finn e Puck erano pronti per venirti a prendere, sai? Sono sicuro che ti daranno volentieri la macchina, se spiegherai perché ti serve.”

***

Blaine aveva passato i primi due giorni dalla partenza di Kurt come al solito: era andato dei suoi alunni, sperando che la loro allegria lo contagiasse o almeno lo sfiorasse. Aveva salutato gli ultimi amici rimasti, abbracciandoli con forza e venendo abbracciato con forza di rimando.

Poi aveva passato l’ultimo giorno e mezzo steso sul pavimento ad ascoltare musica; si era alzato solo per bere e andare in bagno, per poi risistemarsi sempre sullo stesso punto, come se ci fosse stata la sua impronta a terra e lui non potesse mettersi in nessun altro posto.

Era difficile non pensare a Kurt quando ogni canzone gli parlava di lui; ma era anche difficile voler smettere, perché pensare a lui era l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva. Si era intrufolato in casa sua, quella notte, ubriaco di stanchezza e lacrime, ed aveva cercato una sua foto, pensando di stringersela al petto al momento dell’impatto, per sentirlo più vicino. Alla fine aveva desistito, perché non aveva bisogno di una foto di Kurt per sapere com’era fatto: una foto, poi, era solo una foto. Un’immagine piatta di una persona che era stata così… ricca di suoni, colori, sapori, odori; una foto non poteva ricordargli la morbidezza delle sue labbra, o il modo in cui sospirava dopo un bacio; non poteva dirgli che profumo avesse dopo aver fatto l’amore e certamente non poteva riprodurre il luccichio dei suoi occhi quando lo guardava credendo di non essere visto.

Tutto quello ce l’aveva stampato nella mente e per quanto non potesse più toccarlo con le sue dita, era tutto ciò che aveva e tutto ciò che gli bastava.

Gli amici gli avevano chiesto se si pentiva di averlo mandato via, ma lui aveva sempre risposto di no, perché sapeva che era importante per Kurt e lui non era un egoista.

E non essere egoisti faceva schifo, aveva concluso.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi e stava ascoltando _[The air that I breath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qSb311JdzM)_ quando sentì qualcosa: non esattamente un rumore, ma un cambiamento nell’aria, come se l’atmosfera fosse cambiata, come se non fosse più solo, come se…

Kurt era lì, sulla soglia del suo salotto: indossava uno dei maglioni che gli aveva messo in valigia – quello rosso che gli andava troppo grande, ma che la sua mente automaticamente collegava a Kurt – ed aveva il viso stanco e stravolto, gli occhi lucidi e rossi. Per un momento gli sembrò di avere un _dèja vu_ o forse un’allucinazione, ma quando si alzò in piedi Kurt era ancora lì, più reale che mai nella penombra della casa.

 “Kurt…” sospirò facendo un passo verso di lui; lui gli andò incontro e Blaine stava già per abbracciarlo ed affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, ma Kurt fu più svelto: gli si lanciò contro, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio per un attimo, prima di ritrovare la stabilità ed evitare che entrambi cadessero.

“Volevo darti uno schiaffo! Era la prima cosa che volevo fare non appena ti avessi visto, ma tu…” singhiozzò Kurt, contro il suo collo. “Tu e la tua _stupida_ faccia!”

Blaine non seppe cosa rispondere, sorpreso, confuso, _felice_ di averlo di nuovo lì, tra le sue braccia, proprio un momento dopo aver pensato che non l’avrebbe più rivisto.

“Kurt,” riuscì a dire solamente, stringendolo più forte e quasi sollevandolo da terra. Rimasero abbracciati per un tempo lunghissimo e quando si allontanarono Kurt stava piangendo e Blaine si ritrovò a piangere di rimando, e poi a ridere perché era incredibile, ma Kurt era di nuovo lì con lui. “Perché sei tornato?”

“Perché non potevo vivere senza di te, non importa per quanto.*”

“Ma… tuo padre, la tua famiglia… Cosa-?”

“Mio padre sta bene, la mia famiglia sta bene, ma io dovevo tornare da te,” sospirò e, prima che Blaine potesse fare ancora qualche altra domanda – e ne aveva _tante_ che si affastellavano nella sua mente, perché Kurt era _lì_ e non era possibile se non in un sogno -, lo baciò e nessuna domanda aveva più importanza.

***

Si spostarono sul letto, _[Stay with me, baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWngeB8aZ4A) _ che cantava dal salotto: fronte contro fronte, mani unite in mezzo a loro, ginocchia che s’incastravano le une con le altre, come la notte in cui erano stati insieme.

Blaine aveva smesso di fare domande, perché non aveva importanza come Kurt fosse tornato indietro; era solo un dettaglio insignificante, rispetto alla grandezza del fatto che _fosse tornato_ e ancora non gli sembrava possibile, per questo lo fissava, quasi non battendo ciglio, per paura di vederlo sparire.

“Qualche giorno fa il tuo sguardo mi faceva paura, perché era troppo,” gli confessò Kurt dopo un po’, sorridendo dolcemente. “Ma ora no, ora non ho paura che sia troppo.”

“Non riuscivo a non guardarti,” ammise di rimando, sfregando il naso contro il suo. “Avevo paura di dimenticarti.”

Ancora silenzio, poi Kurt sorrise. “Avrei dovuto sposarti.”

“Quando?” rise Blaine, sorpreso dalla sensazione che l’idea di sposare Kurt gli aveva scatenato, riempiendogli il cuore.

“Quando me l’avresti chiesto,*” rispose Kurt, sicuro come il fatto che la Terra gira attorno al Sole. “So che me l’avresti chiesto, se avessimo avuto più tempo.”

“Sarebbe stata una proposta in grande stile,” fantasticò lui, accarezzandogli il viso. “Avrei mobilitato tutti i miei amici e, oh, i bambini! I bambini avrebbero cantato _All you need is love_ , perché è una canzone perfetta per una proposta di matrimonio.”

Kurt rise, ma gli occhi gli brillavano come se potesse vedere anche lui quello che Blaine stava immaginando ad alta voce, come se lo stesse vivendo e questo gli diede ulteriore slancio.

“E poi ci sarebbero stati petali di rose lanciate dall’alto e tuo padre – perché avrei chiesto il permesso a tuo padre prima di farti la proposta…”

“Non mi sarei aspettato niente di meno da te.”

“E tutti i nostri amici e poi ti avrei fatto un discorso talmente bello che tu non avresti potuto fare a meno di dirmi di sì.”

“Vorrei proprio ascoltarlo, questo discorso…”

“Oh,” fece Blaine, smettendo le fantasticherie e tornando a sorridere e a guardarlo come se la paura di dimenticarlo fosse ancora tutta lì. “Ti avrei detto quello che penso… Ti avrei detto che siamo anime gemelle e che siamo destinati a trovarci sempre, in ogni vita.”

Kurt rimase in silenzio per un momento, prima di avvicinarsi di più a lui con un sospiro. “Mi piacerebbe avere ancora altre mille vite, allora.”

“Non è detto che non accada, non è detto che tutta l’umanità sia perduta… O magari diventeremo alieni, nella prossima vita. L’universo è grande, Kurt, la prossima volta potrei avere, che so, tre occhi e dieci tentacoli!”

“Sei ridicolo!” rise, appoggiando la fronte contro il suo petto. “Non potrei mai innamorarmi di una cosa con i tentacoli!”

“Sciocchezze, mi ameresti lo stesso.”

Kurt sollevò gli occhi e sorrise. “Lo farei,” disse e Blaine seppe che gli scherzi erano finiti.

Rimasero in silenzio, poi, ad ascoltare la musica e quando andò via la corrente, ascoltarono i rumori provenienti da fuori: c’era un cane che abbaiava in lontananza, qualcuno che cantava a squarciagola, evidentemente ubriaco, una macchina che correva, un antifurto che scattava e tutto, _tutto_ sembrava così vivo, così pieno di vitalità anche a così poco dalla fine che Blaine si sentì tranquillo, in pace.

“Allora… Cosa farai col resto della tua vita?” domandò Kurt, gli occhi lucidi di paura, ma un sorriso sereno sulle sue labbra.

“Oh, beh... Un po' di cose. Probabilmente mi ritaglierò un po' di tempo per me, cercherò Dio, penso che sposterò delle sedie.*”

Kurt rise a crepapelle, quella risata che amava, quella dove abbandonava ogni controllo e semplicemente rideva con tutto il corpo e tutta la faccia, e Blaine pensò che sì, era sereno e soprattutto era perdutamente innamorato, alla fine del mondo.

 

 **Fine**  

 

Rinnovo l'invito a tenere d'occhio la pagina della challenge per poter leggere le storie degli altri partecipanti (sperando che vi portino tanto fluff, dopo tutto questo angst XD): [Glee Big Bang 2014](https://www.facebook.com/gleebigbangitalia?fref=ts) 


End file.
